Surprise
by Duke157
Summary: Ginny hasn't met up with her old best friend in nearly a year, and she wants to surprise her with a visit. Will she succeed or will she fail? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Queen JKR's world or characters, I just own the plot to this story.**

* * *

Ginny held her hand up to the fireplace and gathered a handful of floo powder. She could barely contain her excitement. This would be the first time in around a year that she would meet her old best girlfriend. Hermione had left for the Amsterdam School for Advanced Potions and Magic last August and hasn't been able to take time off since, always held back by some Advanced Arithmancy Project or an Ancient Runes research excursion or something. Ginny didn't think much of it, just the usual Hermione doing Hermione things. The girl was always besotted with the book.

Ginny herself was in no position to complain. As soon as her NEWTs finished, she had packed her bags and hopped on the nearest broomstick to join the Holyhead Harpies Quidditch team. With all of this going on, it was no wonder they couldn't meet up.

But that wasn't going to be an issue this time. They were going to meet up and Ginny will spend some long overdue, quality girl time with her best friend. And if there is anything that wishes to stop her, it will face the full fury of a Weasley woman. With that happy thought in her mind and a gentle hum in her tune, the young redhead stood in the fireplace, threw down the powder and spoke out the floo address of Hermione's college.

* * *

Ginny stood in front of room number 213 and knocked on the door. A moment later she heard Hermione's voice from behind the door.

"Come in." With one last silent chuckle about the surprise she was going to give her friend, Ginny twisted the handle and walked in. Once she was inside, she noticed that the living room was empty. She took a quick glance around her. The room was pretty small and there appeared to be only one bedroom and a kitchen. One side of the living room had a reading desk with a lot of books, parchment and other educational magical appliances. Next to it was a 6 shelf book cupboard filled with books from the top to the bottom. Yep, nothing was out of the ordinary there, Ginny nodded to herself. The rest of the room had a couch next to a coffee table, both of which had various articles of clothing and some empty takeout boxes lying around. Between all of the mess, she found something that intrigued her. It was a green bra, it was a deep Slytherin green, and more importantly, it was at least two sizes too big for her friend, unless the girl just hit her spurt and now had a rack that would put those whores in Ron's playwizard magazines to shame.

Ginny wanted to observe some more, but the sound of footsteps coming in from the bedroom demanded her immediate attention.

"I've been waiting for you, love…" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the redhead. Ginny was no better as she realized what Hermione had just said.

"Love… Did you just say love? Hermione, are you seeing someone?"

"No… I-I… I did not… No… NO!"

"Hermione, don't lie to me. You're blushing as red as my hair. Oh, I came here to surprise you, but you're clearly the one who ended up surprising me."

"No… I'm not see-"

"Hermione, don't deny it. I know it, I know you."

"No you don't." Hermione muttered to herself.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

Shaking her head, the brunette quickly rushed over to her friend and pushed her towards the door. "You need to leave… Right now."

"Why, because your boyfriend will show up?" Ginny loved teasing her friend over this

"No."

"Then I'm not leaving." Ginny crossed her arms and threw her weight onto Hermione like a child who doesn't want to leave the candy shop.

"Fine… I'm waiting for my lover. Now leave before she shows up." Just as she said it, Hermione realized her mistake. For the second time in the span of five minutes Ginny was rendered speechless.

"Hermione… did you just say _she_?"

"I-" She started but she was interrupted by the door swinging open.

"Hermione, love. I miss-"

"Parkinson!" Ginny was surprised for a third time.

"Oh, fuck me…" Hermione swore to herself.

* * *

 **Just a little something I threw together last night. Next chapter will be a little bigger.**

 **I wanted to try this in third person again, like my GoT story and contrary to my usual first person stories.**

 **I will update my Roommate Romance story sometime this week, and unlike my last week's promise, I will live up to this one. I couldn't last week because of short notice tests and project submissions. My Compiler Construction project was killing me.**

 **Lastly, read and review to let me know how you felt about this.**

 **Oh, and before I go, this is a HermioneXPansyXGinny femslash I just wanted to try once. Let's see how it goes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Queen JKR's world or characters, I just own the plot to this story.**

* * *

"Hermione! What is she doing here? And why did sh-" Ginny's face contorted with disbelief and confusion. Was Hermione dating Pansy Parkinson!?

"Ugh… Do we have to deal with this right now? I've been looking forward to this since I left for class in the morning."

"Pansy, she's standing in our living room!"

"Our? Wait, are you two living tog-"

"But love, I can't hold off any longer. How could you leave me hanging at the end of lunch, when you know I have classes all evening?"

"Pansy, you are such a horny little bitch. Can't you keep it in your pants for one afternoon?" Hermione's words might be harsh, but her tone was clearly playful.

"How do expect me to keep it in my pants after you gave me that sizzling kiss, woman? I'm not a bookworm prude like you. I can't turn myself off the moment I'm surrounded by books."

"Well, you certainly didn't seem to think I was a prude last night when I-"

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" The two lovers stopped and diverted their attention to the redhead in the middle of the room. Throughout the course of their argument the two lovers had been inching closer to each other until they were right in each other's faces. They were close enough that their noses were almost touching and they seemed only seconds away from closing the gap.

The brunette's face started to flush a shade darker than Ginny's hair as she realised that she had forgotten her friend was in the room. Her lover was less than pleased at the interruption.

"Granger, love, do we really have to do this? Can't we just… I don't know… send her away or something?"

"No, this has to happen right now."

"But-" A hard glare from her lover, shut her right up. "Oh, alright… I'll be in the bedroom waiting. And I want you to come back to me as fast as possible. Don't keep me waiting any longer." Planting a kiss against Hermione's lips and shooting one last glare at the annoying redhead, Pansy bounded into the bedroom, her mind teeming with anticipation about the things she couldn't wait to do to her girlfriend.

"So… yeah… we're dating." She hung her head sheepishly, hands scratching the back of her head.

"Hermione…"

"I know… what you're going to say. That she's a Slytherin and an ex-Death Eater and everything… and I've thought about th-"

"I have a chance?" The redhead's words shocked both herself and the brunette in front of her.

"What?" The raven-haired girl peered in from the bedroom, wearing the same expression as the other two in the room.

Throwing a quick glance at Pansy, Ginny quickly shuffled to her feet and ran out of the apartment, leaving other two befuddled in her wake. She had to get out of there, right now. She had kept it within herself for so long. Now was not the time to let it all loose. Nobody should learn of her secret.

* * *

 **Incredibly short. I know. But don't worry, it's a short story and I hope to update pretty fast, just like this.**

 **And as I promised, I will update a chapter for Roommate Romance later this week. For those of you who haven't read that story, I recommend you guys to go check that out.**

 **How do you guys like this chapter? Let me know by reviewing it. Thanks.**

 **And also, thanks for the reviews so far. For its size and its view count, I didn't expect it to get as much of response as it did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Queen JKR's world or characters, I just own the plot to this story.**

* * *

Ginny sprinted past unsuspecting wizards and witches, shoving her way through the crowd. Why were there so many people? Why were they trying to get her caught?

She threw a quick look behind her in search of a mop of frizzy brunette hair. Hermione was nowhere in sight. She slowed down gasping for air. The campus was big enough that she wouldn't have even made it halfway to the fireplace area.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her and dragged her into a nearby alley. Her hand instinctively went to her wand.

"Now, now, Red. Let's keep these dangerous toys away, shall we. Neither of us want to fight each other anymore, and I'm sure Granger would be bloody pissed if we do." Pansy was holding her own wand up against Ginny.

"Parkinson." The two women stared at each for another moment before they simultaneously put away their wands.

"You would think someone who has lived here for a while would know the shortcuts better than you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now that you've caught me, what do you want to do? Threaten me to accept your toxic relationship with Hermione. So that you can execute your filthy Death Eater plans to hurt Hermione. Because you watch out for-"

Pansy rolled her eyes at the redhead. "Ugh. I can't deal you. Okay, let's get this straight Ginevra Weasley. I love Hermione Granger and that's the main reason I'm with her. I have no grand plans of revenge or any such bullshit. If anything, I'm ready to murder anyone who even thinks of hurting my girl. But I'll leave Hermione to address that issue, because I know you won't believe me."

"Then what do you-"

"I want to ask you what all of that stuff at the end was about. You were saying something about chances."

"It's… nothing…" It was a very small movement but Pansy noticed it, Ginny's muscles had stiffened for just a second before she was back to normal.

"Red, I lived with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini when I was in Hogwarts. I know when someone is bullshitting me. And trust me, you are an amateur at lying." Pansy started pacing around in front of the redhead. "Now let us play back what happened. I tried to get Granger to kick you out so we could have sex, Granger sends me to our room, as if I'm some sort of child, you find out that we're dating, you say you have some chance and then you run out of the room. What could it be?"

"How do you even know that I said that? I might've said something else."

Pansy held up an extendable ear. "I don't particularly like to credit a Weasley for any work, but even I have to admit, the twins are the only ones in that oversized family tree that deserve it. And since George opened their adult store division, my opinion of them went through the roof. My girlfriend will never admit to it but I know she enjoys every sex toy I bring home."

"Ugh…" Ginny managed to perfectly re-enact a barf.

"Anyway, back to our story. You-"

"Won't Hermione be searching for me?"

"Why are you trying so hard to avoid that topic? What chance did you miss that you would want to hide from everyone? What secret do you have? I can only think of you missing your chance become Hermione's lover, but you wouldn't…" Ginny's expression told her everything she needed to know. "Wow… You love Hermione… I mean… wow… I can't believe I was right on the money with that one."

In a small shaky voice, Ginny piped up. "Yeah, so what…"

"Wow… I mean, I get where you're coming from, she's absolutely to die for and more than a few people I know have changed sides for her, be it straight to lesbian or gay to straight, but I never imagined you to be part of her fan club."

"I'm not part of her fan club. I've been in love with her-"

"Good, you're one of the few who _may_ actually be in love with her."

"MAY!? I'VE DREAMT OF-"

Pansy held up her hand to Ginny's mouth and muffled her silent. She leaned in close to the redhead and whispered in a serious tone. "Now keep that attitude. Don't hide yourself anymore. It's not good for you. Come on out of that broom cupboard you've lived your whole life in and just be yourself. If it is your childhood best friend that you love, then give it your best shot at her. But just remember this, try anything you want to and everything you have to, but I will always be Hermione's number one. And I'll challenge anyone who doubts that. So what do you say Ginevra Weasley?"

Pansy took a step back and held her hand out to Ginny. The redhead looked back and forth between her outstretched hand and her face, trying to judge if she was playing any sort of trick. Finally, after about a minute of consideration, Ginny grasped Pansy's hand in her own.

"I accept."

"Good, now let's head back quickly, my girlfriend is quite the worrywart."

* * *

 **Sorry, I didn't exactly live up to my promise. Short announcement tests and finals week just swamped me. My finals last two weeks and I have six tests. Somehow, my courses ended up such that 3 of my tests are on the first 3 days and the other 3 tests are on the last 3-4 days. So I am technically still in between my finals but I have a week's leave in between, and that's where this chapter comes from.**

 **Thanks for the response to this side project of mine.**

 **Personally I like this chapter quite a lot. Please let me know how you felt about it yourself through a review, favorite or follow. Flames are welcome in the light of constructive criticism. Internet Trolls on the other hand, I despise with every fiber of my being.**


End file.
